hellocharlottefandomcom-20200222-history
The Oracle/Gallery
EP 1 = FreyaFaces2.png|The Oracle's portraits from HC1. FreyaGlitch3.png|The Oracle's portraits w/ TV filter. Final.png|Meeting the Oracle. FinalScene_draft.jpg|Concept of the final encounter with the Oracle |-|EP 2 = Map45_gnd0.png|The Oracle's rotting corpse appearing in Charlotte's dreams. Oracle-5.png|Frei's inital appearance in Charlotte's mind. Oracle2-3.png|Testing... Oracle-8.png|Testing... Oracle-1.png|Frei as he normally appears. Oracle-7.png Oracle2-1.png Oracle-2.png Oracle2-2.png Oracle2-4.png Frei strangled.png|Charlotte strangling Frei. Black End.png|Black End. Frei1.png|Frei's walksprites. Charlie sprites.png|Charlotte's other walksprites. Oraclefaces.png|Frei's expression sheet. Oracle3.png|Oracle Charlotte expression sheet. Oraclefaces2.png 728fs19.png|Frei's menu icon. Oracle-6.png|An unused sprite of Frei and Charlotte. Oracle3-7.png|Such a cruel world... Oracle3-8.png|Such a ruthless world... Charlotte3-8.png|White End. CharOracle.png|The Oracle. Oracle3-2.png|Grey End. Oracle3-3.png Oracle3-4.png Oracle3-6.png Oracle3-5.png Oracle3-1.png BoT5-0.jpg|The Oracle's entry in the 2nd Book of Truth. Intro.jpg eating.png|Eating junk food and concrete alike. You Idiot.png|Vincent, you liar! Grey End.png|He's dead, Jim. Goodnight Sweet Prince.png|Grey End. White end.png|Umbrella Man giving Charlotte a much needed hug. UMOracle.jpg|Traversing the stars with Umbrella Man. Leaving.png|White End. Endcard_2.jpg|End card. t1-4.png|® Lap Pillow Faces 1.jpg|Sprite sketches for HC2 (from Art Pack). |-|EP 3 = Oracle-1a.png Oracle-2a.png Oracle-3.png Oracle-4.png Oracle-5a.png Oracle-6a.png|Not exactly a good look. Oracle-7a.png|That's just terrible. Frei 4-6.png|Frei corrupted by being in a channel that was switched repeatedly. Misc3-7.png End.png |-|Heaven's Gate = Frei neutral.png Frei smile.png Frei laugh.png Frei amused.png |-|Misc = The Oracle Concept 1.jpg|Concept art of the Oracle. Hello Charlotte Episode 1 Christmas Doodle 1.jpg|A doodle by etherane to celebrate Christmas. Dead God.jpg Oracle Charlotte 1.jpg|Charlotte as the Oracle. Hello Charlotte Greenlight 1.jpg|Hello Charlotte halfway to being greenlit by Steam. 0d.png|Promotional art of Frei and Charlotte. tumblr off1h2M2Fv1s3snaho1 r1 1280 (2).png|Umbrella Man with Oracle Charlotte. Tumblr ofgtetMl8a1s3snaho3 1280.png|Frei and C, if they were a ship. Charlotte and Frei 1.jpg|Frei keeping Charlotte "safe". Hello Charlotte Greenlight 2.jpg|Hello Charlotte has been greenlit for Steam. Tumblr ogyj41wEYJ1s3snaho1 1280.png Sleeping Charlotte and a caring Oracle 1.jpg|Frei looking after a sleeping Charlotte. Tumblr ohd6vsIO8H1s3snaho3 1280.png Tumblr ohd6vsIO8H1s3snaho2 1280.png|Hugs. Charlotte, C and Frei Doodle 1.jpg Character Doodles 1.jpg|Doodles of various characters. Oracle Charlotte 2.jpg|Charlotte as the Oracle. Charlotte, Oracle and Magcat Mug 1.jpg|A design for a Hello Charlotte coffee mug. Charlotte and Frei Mug 1.jpg|A design for a Hello Charlotte coffee mug. Charlotte and Umbrella Man Mug 1.jpg|A design for a Hello Charlotte coffee mug. Tumblr ojfjjvupJj1s3snaho6 1280.png|AU where C merges with the Oracle instead of Charlotte. Tumblr ojvafu4NR91s3snaho4 1280.png Tumblr ojvafu4NR91s3snaho2 1280.png|The tale of Ink Princess. Tumblr ojvafu4NR91s3snaho3 1280.png|Making sweet music. Tumblr ojvafu4NR91s3snaho1 1280.png Tumblr inline okchjawHEG1rsvn0i 500.png|Etherane's response to a question about whether or not Frei could wink with just one eye. Tumblr inline okchldhSAE1rsvn0i 500.png|Disgust! Tumblr ojfjjvupJj1s3snaho2 1280.png Tumblr ojfjjvupJj1s3snaho3 1280.png|Adoration and annoyance. Tumblr ojfjjvupJj1s3snaho4 1280.png Character Sketch 1.jpg|A sketch of various characters. Character Sketch 3.jpg|A sketch of various characters. Hello Charlotte Diseases 1.jpg|The Fictional Diseases in Hello Charlotte. Umbrella Man, Frei and C Charm 1.jpg|A Hello Charlotte charm sketch, "False Gods Trio". Oracle Charlotte and Frei 1.jpg|Two different Oracles. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Charms 1.jpg|Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Charms (Limited Edition). DN49KRIXkAEFElY.jpg Oracle Charlotte Sleeping 1.jpg|Art drawn for the Episode 2 Korean translation. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Finished Charms 1.jpg|Completed Hello Charlotte charms. Favourite Charlotte 3.jpg|Who's your favourite Charlotte? Q84's Day Off Part 2.jpg|Q84's day off. Frei sweeps Charlotte off her Feet 1.jpg|Frei sweeps Charlotte of her feet. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Charms 2.jpg|Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Charms (Limited Edition). Oracle Charlotte 3.jpg|Charlotte as the Oracle. Hello Charlotte Finished Charms 1.jpg|Completed Hello Charlotte charms. Hello Charlotte Stickers 1.jpg|Hello Charlotte Sticker Designs. Hello Charlotte Stickers 2.jpg|Hello Charlotte Stickers. Hello Charlotte Postcards 1.jpg|Hello Charlotte Postcard design. Hello Charlotte Postcards 2.jpg|Hello Charlotte Postcard designs. Hello Charlotte Stickers 3.jpg|Completed Hello Charlotte Stickers. Self Pitying God 1.jpg|Self-pitying god won't see dreams of salvation. Oracle Charlotte devouring Grief and Joy 1.jpg|A T-Shirt design of Oracle Charlotte devouring grief and joy. Hello Charlotte Finished Charms 2.jpg|Completed Hello Charlotte charms. Category:Images Category:Reference Category:False Realm